


Amor Vincit

by Mhari



Category: Arthurian Legend
Genre: Community: get_laid25, Drabble, Hatesex, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhari/pseuds/Mhari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred picks his battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Vincit

Lancelot doesn't see what there is to laugh at. His broad shoulders stiffen with injury, and I have to coax him out of it: soft mouth, sharp fingers. The irony's too sweet to forgo. My father loves him, my brother worships him, but for this he comes to me.

No doubt he doesn't even know how little I think of him. In his stolid Breton pride, he thinks his worst sin is honest lust.

God knows I'm as eager as he is; not for his body but for the sight of him naked and writhing, the only time I'm ever like to have him at my mercy.


End file.
